


10 Minute Prompt Collection (and other short fics/one-shots)

by clarkemanship, InkAndFire



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Aaron Burr death, Afterlife, Alex is being annoying, Baking, Birthday Cake, Bouncing John Laurens, Coffee high, Elevator, F/M, Fireworks, Flipped outcome, Flower Girl - Freeform, Fluff, Fourth of July, Freckles, Jefferson just plotting Hamilton's death, July 4th, Lee-Laurens duel, M/M, Madison saves everyone, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New York, One Shot Collection, Randoms Ships, Roommates, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snowman, Soda, Some angst, Some were over 10 minutes, Sugar High - Freeform, Thomas and Alex fighting, War flashbacks, Washington's Birthday, baby philip - Freeform, diner, duel, height, laurens death, pillow fort, scared, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkemanship/pseuds/clarkemanship, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFire/pseuds/InkAndFire
Summary: Each chapter is a different AU with different ships....... We both tried.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George III of the United Kingdom/Samuel Seabury, James Madison/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 42
Kudos: 41





	1. Eliza/Laurens Sick Fic

**Author's Note:**

> We tried. Don't kill us. Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute sick fic between Laurens and Eliza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever completed fanfic and it was done in 10 minutes. I will learn how to get better at this, but enjoy.

Laurens kissed Eliza on the head and jumped out of the bed. He walked over to the kitchen to heat up some leftover chicken noodle soup. For the past week, Eliza had laid under the covers and slept due to a fever she got. Laurens decided to take a holiday from work to help take care of her. He carefully crept back into the room to find her sleeping soundly. He placed the soup on the nightstand and crawled into Eliza’s arms.

“Hey.” He said softly. “I brought you some soup.”

Eliza stirred, and faced Laurens. She sneezed, and he immediately grabbed some tissues to give to her.

“Thanks for this.” She said softly pecking him on the nose with her warm lips.

He put his hand up to her forehead and responded.

“You are looking much better than before.”

She slowly sat up, Laurens helping her adjust the pillows to support her. He grabbed the bowl of soup and handed it to her. She ate quickly.

“Woah! Slow down, I do not want you to get a stomachache. Especially in your already miserable condition.”

“I thought you said I was doing better?” She teased

“I love you, silly!” He said wrapping his arms around her.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done by clarkemanship


	2. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was given the prompt: Freckles, and this is what I wrote! Enjoy!

Hands covered Philip's eyes as someone crept up behind him.

"Guess who?" A teasing female voice asked. Philip grinned, he already knew.

"Hey, Theo." Theodosia giggled and walked around to the front of the couch. Philip pulled her down into his lap, causing her to squeal in surprise. She leaned in for a kiss. When she finally pulled away, her eyes didn't leave his face. 

"You know," she said, laughing a little, "Your freckles are the cutest thing about you." Philip blushed hard under his freckles and looked away. Theodosia giggled again and kissed him on the forehead. "You have so many!" She said, now clearly trying to embarrass him. "I could never kiss all of them." Philip, who was laughing now as well, pushed her away a bit so he could look right in her eyes. When he did, his amused smile changed into a loving one. 

"Well, you might like my freckles, but your eyes are absolutely beautiful." It was Theodosia's turn to blush and look away. 

"Oh, stop," she joked. 

"What?" Philip asked innocently. He looked back into her beautiful hazel eyes with his own brown ones, and she smiled. Leaning in, their lips met again. When they broke apart, Theodosia placed one last kiss on the tip of Philip's nose, and he smirked. "You gonna try to kiss all my freckles?" he joked, referencing her earlier comment. She looked directly in his eyes, smiling.

"Would you like me to try?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by: InkAndFire


	3. Pillow Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small (barely) hurt/comfort fic between Jefferson and Madison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a prompt of pillow, and a ship of JeffMads.

Madison walked into the tiny apartment that Jefferson and he shared. They had been dating for 4 years now, so it was time to make a major step in their relationship. This steppingstone would test their anger level, which was extremely hard for Jefferson. Just as Madison was thinking about their future together, he tripped. He did not notice a big broken pillow fort in the middle of the room. He bent down and picked up a stray pillow.

“Jefferson, honey? You can’t leave stray pillows everywhere!”

Madison heard a weep in a response from somewhere underneath the piles of the fluffy pillows.

“My fort fell down, Madison.” Jefferson cried out in between sobs.

Madison chuckled, and started to uncover a curled-up man lying on the floor. He started to rub Jefferson’s back in a circular motion, and led him to the couch, the only place not covered in pillows.

“I am so sorry, Jefferson.” Madison hugged him and played with his hair. “At least you took the sheets off the bed, so I could put them in the laundry!” He said playfully.

“This is SERIOUS, honey! My fort fell down!” Jefferson scolded Madison.

Madison chuckled more, stood up, and started putting the pillows back where they belonged. Jefferson just sat where he was pouting. He crossed his arms and turned his head away from Madison.

“I am sorry that I hurt your feelings. Did something happen at work today babe? You seem more distressed than usual.” Madison replied still picking up the pillows.

“Alex was being annoying today, and Washington agreed with him on every issue.” Jefferson answered, still pouting, and crossing his arms. Madison finished putting away the pillows, except one. Jefferson, feeling playful, grabbed the last one, and held it in his arms. From the shape and squishiness of the pillow, he could tell that is was his boyfriend’s. He knew that Madison’s one major pet peeve was to not mess up the support of his pillow. Jefferson had done it once before, and Madison woke up extremely grumpy the next day. He decided to squeeze the pillow as hard as he can to release his anger. Madison ran over to the couch, and stole it back from him, but it was too late. The pillow’s shape was changed dramatically, and it was not as hard as it was before. Madison became angry, but he took a few deep breaths before speaking.

“You are lucky that I love you because I would go full psychopath if someone else did that. Now, I won’t be able to sleep though tonight!” Madison sighed and sat down next to Jefferson.

“Lucky for you, we probably wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight anyway.” Jefferson teased pulling Madison onto his lap. They shared a passionate kiss with Madison wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Jefferson broke off first leaning his head against Madison’s forehead.

“I love you.” Jefferson said gazing into the short man’s eyes.

“I love you too, Jefferson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by clarkemanship


	4. Madison x Peggy sickfic (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was challenged by clarkemanship to write a little Madison x Peggy sickfic, and here's what we got! I think they're trying to pick THE most random pairs of people.... Whatever. This is what you got. XD Enjoy!

Peggy walked into the bedroom, all too ready to get out of her uncomfortable day dress. As she opened the door to the bedroom, she was startled by a sudden bout of violent coughing coming from over by the bed. She stopped walking and looked over. There was a small bundle of blankets surrounding James, who winced and buried himself further. Peggy would have laughed, had poor James not looked so pitiful. Instead she softened her expression and walked over to James who held out a hand.

"Stop," he said. His voice sounded raw, and he winced when he spoke. "You'll get sick too." Peggy did actually laugh at this as she sat next to him. 

"No, because my immune system isn't shit, Jamie." James chuckled a little, leaning into Peggy, who wrapped an arm around him and kissed him on the forehead. "Jesus!" she cried as she pulled back. "Get these blankets off you! You're burning up!" James just pouted. 

"But I'm cold!" Peggy shook her head. 

"Nuh-uh. Come on, blankets off, now. You'll be cold for a minute, but I'll get you a sheet or something, okay?" James pouted for another moment, then nodded. Peggy stood up to go grab a sheet and some ibuprofen for his fever. James, though he wasn't happy about it, began removing the blankets from around him. He decided to leave one on, just until Peggy returned. When she did, she held up a finger as she set down the sheet and ibuprofen. "A few more minutes." She headed downstairs again and came back with a small glass of water for the pill, and a cup of tea. James smiled greatfully, and took the ibuprofen. As he drank a bit more of the water, another coughing fit struck, and he nearly choked. Peggy took the glass from him and set it on the nightstand. As James coughed, Peggy gently rubbed his back. Finally, the coughing subsided, and he sighed, leaning on her shoulder. 

"I'm exhausted," he muttered. Peggy nodded. 

"I figured. Come on, let's get you settled," she replied, removing the last blanket and replacing it with a sheet. James began to shiver violently when his girlfriend took the blanket. Peggy gave him a pitying look before crawling under the sheet with him and pulling him into a hug. 

"W-Won't you be uncomfortable?" he asked, a bit confused. "You haven't even changed out of your day dress. That can't be comfortable." Peggy smirked.

"Would you rather I take it off?" She asked slyly. James went red, and Peggy laughed. "I'm only joking. I'll be fine in this. You just need to get some rest." James nodded and layer his head on Peggy's chest. She placed a small kiss on his forehead as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by: InkAndFire


	5. Kingsbury - snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one!

Walking outside into the courtyard, George was nothing short of startled when he was immediately hit in the face with a snowball. Spluttering, he looked around for who had thrown it. He was met with the grinning face of his boyfriend, Samuel. After seeing that, the king couldn't be mad for long. He smiled as well and started walking towards Samuel. 

"How dare you attempt to disfigure my features with snow!" he teased gently. Samuel laughed, and hugged the taller man.

"I figured it would wake you up more. You did promise we'd do something today." George nodded. He'd been so busy lately with those damn "Americans" that he hadn't paid much attention to Samuel.

"Yes, I did promise. I don't go back on my word, Sam." Samuel smiled and grabbed George's hand.

"Well come on then! I already had a project started!" He dragged his boyfriend to the other side of the courtyard where a large ball off snow sat. George eyed the ball with confusion "I started making a snowman," Samuel said, shrugging. "I figured you could help!" George smiled.

"Oh, why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by: InkAndFire


	6. The Food Network

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little baking trouble with Thomas and Alexander. Oh and some Madison might come in for fun too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ship material for this one, but you might take it differently..... It depends. Also, this took probably more than 10 minutes.

Thomas bent down to pre-heat the oven. Alex groaned startling Thomas.

“I don’t know how to do this!”

“Of course you don’t Alex, you don’t know how to do anything.” Thomas said resulting in Alex to punch his arm. He groaned.

“Shut up, Thomas. You probably can’t crack an egg without getting shells inside either.” Alex responded

“I do too!”

“Then why don’t you do it?”

Thomas stepped over and harshly grabbed the egg from Alex. He cracked it, but the egg shells fell in the bowl.

“Shit.” Thomas muttered

“Told you so!” Alex said trying to scoop out the shells.

* * *

After a while of bickering, they placed the cake in the oven.

“Phew! At least you managed to get something in the oven.” Alex mumbled glancing at Thomas.

“I heard that!” Thomas said checking on the cake every two seconds.

“You know that you don’t have to check like that. It has to cook still.” Alexander said while scrolling on Instagram.

“Fine. I will take a break!” Thomas replied. “Unlike you.”

Alex stopped in his track looked up at Thomas, and walked over slowly. He looked up at the tall man hovering over him. Thomas looked smug at the thought he just said.

“What did you just say?” Alex stared into Thomas’ eyes like he was going to murder him.

“I said, that I will take a break, unlike you.” Thomas said with just as much intensity.

“Alright, you’re on.” Alex exclaimed before punching him in the face. Thomas whimpered a little, but returned the punch.

After a few minutes of fighting, they stopped in their tracks when they heard a specific noise ring through the house. A smoke alarm.

“Fuck.” Alexander said limping over to the oven. During the fight, many arms, faces, legs were noticeably injured. Though, they didn’t notice that they burned the cake they were trying to bake for Washington’s birthday.

“Thanks a lot, Jefferson! You burned the cake.”

“Me?!? You were the one that told me to stop looking at the cake, and the one who started the fight. I should be blaming _you_!”

“Do you want to get beaten up again?” Alex said raising his fist.

“No….” Thomas said. “Though you were the one who really got beaten up tiny man.” Thomas muttered under his breath even more quietly. Alex couldn’t hear the little statement, because of the blaring fire alarm, so that calmed down Thomas a little bit.

All of a sudden, James Madison came rushing in noticing the state of the kitchen, and the two babies that made the trouble in the first place.

“What are you guys doing?” James said walking in between Alex and Thomas. They both pointed at each other and yelled simultaneously.

“He started it!” They both yelled causing James to push them as far away from each other as possible.

“I don’t want to hear any bickering, but what were you guys _trying_ to do that failed so miserably.” James looked at Thomas who started to talk.

“We were _trying_ to make a cake for Washington, but Alex burned it!” Thomas said glaring at Alex.

“I did not burn it! It was-“

“STOP BICKERING!” James screamed making the room go quiet. “I will make the cake for you guys, but you all must clean up the mess you made. I don’t want to hear any arguing! Do you understand?”

“But-“

“Do you understand???”

“Yes sir.” They both said as they started cleaning up the kitchen.

“Now let me grab my emergency baking kit!” Alex and Thomas stared at each other questioning that statement. The both mouthed ‘ _emergency baking kit_?’, but soon got back to work.

* * *

James walked back into the living room with a pink flower apron and a fully decorated, 2 tier, chocolate cake. Both men were sitting on the couch 6 feet apart just watching the cooking channel. They had obviously been fighting over which channel to watch, but they somehow decided on the food network. They both turned toward James and started laughing.

“What are you laughing at guys?” James said slowly placing the cake down on the counter.

“What are you wearing, James?” Thomas said swallowing back a laughing fit.

“What! My mom gave me this apron!”

“It is pink! With flowers!” Alex added in.

“Whatever! Who was the one who made Mulligan a flower girl huh?”

“You know about that?” Alex said suddenly getting quiet.

“Yeah. Anyway! I made the cake for you guys, and I have not heard a single thanks from either one of you.”

“Thanks” They both said turning back toward the TV that was still playing the cooking channel. James shrugged, turned around, and walked out the door.

“No problem.”

As soon as the door closed, the men both burst out laughing. You could hear the one time that they shared a laugh throughout the entire neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written by: Clarkemanship


	7. Uh... Sugar high?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was given the prompt of soda, but my mind defaulted to sugar high.... Idfk.  
> Enjoy!

Alex was sitting calmly on his bed for a change, reading. This was a strange occurrance, of course. It was rare to see him reading instead of writing. Things got weirder however, when John burst into his room. 

"Hey! What are you doing?" Alex jumped. John was usually so calm, but he seemed to be practically quivering with energy. 

"Uh... Reading?" John sighed, disappointed. 

"That's boring! Come on! Let's go do something!" Alex raised his eyebrows, but set his book down anyway and got up. 

"Okay, fine. How much sugar have you had today, John?" he asked carefully. John shrugged, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"I dunno! A lot!" Alex smirked, knowing this was exactly how he got when he overdid it on the coffee. "I've been like this for a few hours!" Alex smiled even more as he stood and walked towards the door. This sugar high was bound to fade off in a short while.

Sure enough, as they walked down the street, John suddenly stopped in his tracks. Alex stopped as well. 

"Tired?" He asked slyly. John nodded. 

"Yeah... Shut up, Alex," he added as Alex laughed. "I don't need to hear I told you so or something." 

"What?" Alex asked innocently. "Never! I was just going to ask if you wanted me to carry you back." John rolled his eyes. 

"I don't want to look stupid," he said, turning around. He hesitated, then sighed. "Okay, fine. You can carry me." Alex grinned. 

"Yay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by: InkAndFire


	8. Fourth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little angst.

This July 4th marked one year since the Americans had declared and begun fighting for their independence. This being cause for celebration, there was to be a large fireworks display that night. Alexander and John decided to bring Philip to the display, knowing he'd like it. It had just begun to get dark as the three of them laid out a blanket on the ground. The dark field was packed with people also there to watch the show. Philip laid down first, stretching out in the middle of the blanket. Alex and John sat on either side of him. Just then, the first firework was shot into the sky, exploding into a shower of blue sparks. John jumped at the noise, immediately thinking of the bombs used in the war, and the injuries he had to treat because of them. He shook it off and looked at Philip, who seemed to be in awe.

"Woah!" The ten-year-old exclaimed. John smiled at his son, and looked over at Alexander, who was smiling as well. Alex didn’t seem affected by the noises at all, so it would be silly for him, John, to react, he reasoned. Alexander had actually been fighting, even closer to the bombs than John, a field medic had been… If anyone had a right to be traumatized, it was him, not John. Leaning back on the blanket, he cringed as yet another volley of fireworks exploded in the air. 

This went on for quite some time. John flinched slightly every time a firework burst. Alexander and Philip were so taken with the displays of colors and shapes to notice the small twitches and gasps coming from John. _Not much longer, not much longer. It can’t last that long,_ he thought. And he was right. The show was no longer than 20 minutes, and John made it all the way to the end.

It was the finale that caught him off guard. 

All of a sudden, many fireworks were shot into the air at the same time, exploding, and, to anyone else, creating a magical array of red, white, blue, green, orange, and purple sparks. But not to John. Suddenly, John was back on the field, hearing the cries of the soldiers hit by the bombs as they were told to stand their ground. The yells of their friends, hastily rushing forward to drag survivors out of the toxic fumes. The screams of agony from John’s patients as he worked tirelessly to keep them alive without the proper equipment. And the bombs didn’t stop, they were coming even faster now. Louder, and louder. Closer and closer. The tent would be bombed any minute now! But then…

“Dad, are you alright? Dad?” 

“John? John, look at me, baby.”

Alexander and Philip’s voices brought him back to the present. He looked around and realized he was shaking hard. There were small tendrils of smoke left in the sky from the finished fireworks display. The only noise now was the chatter of people around them, no more explosions or bright lights. Letting out a deep breath, he leaned into Alex, who had moved next to him. He let Philip crawl into his lap and hug him tightly. Focusing on the sensations around him, he anchored himself to the current reality. He heard Alexander's heartbeat, alive and well. He felt Philip hugging him, strong, even for a ten-year-old. He also heard the chatter of people around him, friendly, lively. Not stressed, anxious, worried. Alex put an arm around him, and kissed the top of his head gently before speaking. 

"Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the chapters where one of us gets an idea and takes longer than 10 minutes to write it. A lot of our stories will be like that. :) We only take the ten minutes if it's a challenge from the other author or one of our readers. (Yes, we will take prompts and time challenges. We're looking forward to that, actually) Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> This chapter written by: InkAndFire


	9. Forgiveness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy duel dayyyyy  
> It's the day of the historic duel between Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr. I don't know what you expected, but..... I had to keep to the day. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a different style of writing here. It's in an older setting. I kept most events historical, such as Burr's paralysis and moments before death. As for after death... well, you'll just have to read. ;)

He felt every sensation dull. His legs, paralyzed years before, felt no change, but the feeling of cool air against his arms and face began to fade. His vision blurred slightly, all the colors rushing together. The swirl of colors, light, and motion began to get brighter, extending around him. It became so bright he had to close his eyes. That was the moment he felt everything slip away from him. All sensations left completely. Aaron Burr was dead.

Opening his eyes, he was met with the same room he’d just been in, but it was different. His reverend friend with whom he’d been speaking a while before, was gone. His cousin, Theodore, who had looked after him his last few years, seemed also to have left. In their places stood the figures of his long-dead wife, killed by a cancer many years before, and daughter, who had been lost at sea. The Theodosias smiled, and the older woman reached out a hand to her husband, who took it. 

“Welcome, Aaron.” She gently tugged him to his feet. He gasped slightly, realizing that he could walk once more. The couple embraced, joined, a moment in, by their younger daughter. Aaron’s eyes filled with tears of joy at rejoining them, but also some sorrow at who he had left behind. A few minutes of discussion passed between them before Theodosia jr. took her father’s hand and pulled him towards the door.

“Come, there’s someone who has wanted to speak with you for quite some time.” Aaron froze. He knew exactly who wanted to speak with him, and he was not prepared. He had never believed in any sort of afterlife and therefore had not thought about what he’d say to the man, or how he’d apologize. Theodosia Jr. paused and smiled. “I understand your hesitation, father, but I wouldn’t worry.” Aaron nodded silently and followed his daughter. He was grateful that his wife and daughter had been waiting for him to pass so they could guide him, but he wished he didn’t have to speak to Alexander Hamilton so soon. He was disgusted with his own actions; so much so that he would be unable to put it into words. The one small pull of the trigger had become Aaron’s greatest regret.

The Theodosias led Aaron out of the house. Everything about this side of life seemed to be the same. The only difference was obviously the inhabitants. With a start, he realized that he may finally be able to speak with his long-dead parents. He teared up ever so slightly at the thought. After only a few minutes walking, the trio came upon a bar. The exact same bar, in the exact same position it had been in life.

“He’s in there,” Theodosia sr. said. “I’ll go fetch him.” Aaron nodded, frantically trying to piece together what he’d say to the man he was about to see. He knew no apology would ever be enough for Alexander to forgive him or for Aaron to forgive himself. A few moments passed, and Theodosia returned, followed by two men, both of whom had similar large bloodstains on their coats. Aaron’s stomach clenched as he realized: They wore what they had died in… Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens were joking and laughing as they came out of the bar. When they saw who was waiting for Alexander, their reactions could not have been more different. Laurens stopped in his tracks, looking at Aaron with clear distaste written all over his features before leaving. Hamilton however, gasped slightly, almost smiling. 

“Aaron, my friend!” The young man seemed happy to see Aaron, but… that was impossible! He could not be happy to see his own murderer! On top of that, he had called Aaron his friend… He had lost the privilege of being Alexander’s friend the moment he had challenged the younger man to a senseless duel. He couldn’t take his eyes off the dark spot of blood at Alexander’s side. _He_ had done that… _he_ had shot this man. Alexander had done nothing but state the truth. Aaron Burr was a “dangerous man”, just like Hamilton had said. The letter that sparked the duel... it really was true… He had only proven Alexander’s point by killing him. His expression must have betrayed his thoughts, because Alexander walked toward him, looking concerned. Aaron backed away, fearful, though not for himself. For Alexander. 

“I do not wish to hurt you again,” he said quickly. Alexander stopped. 

“Is that why you won’t let me approach you?” The younger man asked. “Would you hurt me again willingly?” Aaron shook his head.

“Of course not! I already cannot forgive myself for what I did to you in life! I could not ever bring myself to repeat my actions in death!” Alexander smiled. 

“Then as per your own words, I have no reason to fear you, and you have no reason to keep your distance. I also have no reason to resent you for actions you so clearly regret.” Aaron froze. Alexander wasn’t angry… how could this be? He had been unjustly killed far before his time would have come, but yet, when confronted by the person who had caused that early death, there was no anger or resentment in his tone whatsoever. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, so Alexander did instead. “I’ve been waiting for this to happen so we could speak again. I saw the guilt you carried with you for the rest of your life, and I could not wait to relieve it. I will admit, at first, I was angry. Very much so, but given the circumstances, I don't think you can blame me.” Aaron nodded, feeling the guilt settle in his chest once again. He could finally bring himself to ask a question.

“Why are you not _still_ angry with me? I made a grave mistake, Alexander-”

“And that’s just it. It was a mistake.” Aaron looked incredulously at the man in front of him. “As I said, I _was_ angry at first. Of course, there wasn’t anything I could do, and when I saw how much your actions hurt you, both emotionally _and_ politically, I felt nothing but remorse for provoking you into such rash actions.” Aaron shook his head.

“No! The only one with responsibility here is myself, and I truly am sorry for what I did…” His eyes drifted once more to Alexander’s bloodsoaked side, seemingly frozen in time. Alexander followed his gaze and nodded. 

“I see you’ve noticed. Yes, there are a good many soldiers who look similar to this. We wear these as a mark of pride of sorts. It's not as though much can be done about them.” Aaron nodded. 

“I truly-” Alexander held up a hand, smiling, to stop Aaron from finishing his sentence.

“You needn't apologize any more, my friend. All has already been forgiven.” And with that, he stepped forward and pulled Aaron into a tight, reassuring hug.

The older man hesitated before hugging back. Tears fell unashamedly from Aaron’s eyes. He’d never be able to relieve all of his guilt, he had made a terrible mistake. Still, Alexander’s forgiveness made it that much easier to bear. After a few moments, the men broke apart. “Now,” Alexander said, smiling. “Shall we get a drink?” Aaron smiled too. 

“Of course, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! It was really fun to write! Took me way longer than ten minutes. XD
> 
> This chapter written by: InkAndFire


	10. The Empire State Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A JeffMads fanfic with the prompt of "Height"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be out a few days ago, but I am a procrastinator. This one took longer than 10 minutes, and the ending isn't even that good!

Madison and Jefferson had walked around New York all day visiting the most popular tourist spots. They had been new to the state and wanted to get a sense of where they were moving in together. They had been roommates throughout college, and slowly fell in love.

They had already visited many of the New York attractions, but there was one more place left on their list.

“The Empire State building!” Jefferson gaped at the tall building in front of him. “Come on, Madison! It is the last sight of the day!”

“Okay.”

Jefferson grabbed his boyfriend’s arm and ran up to the door, they walked inside, and walked up to the desk where the secretary was ending a phone call.

“Excuse me.” Jefferson murmured. “Can you tell us how to get to the top floor?

“The elevator.” She hissed at the tourists. Jefferson gave an annoyed look at her, while Madison tried to take him as far away from the lady as possible.

“Thank you, ma’am” Madison responded swiftly leading Jefferson into the elevator. He started smashing the 102nd button hoping for the doors to close as fast as they can.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Madison started to tremble when he felt the elevator lift from the ground floor. Jefferson looked at him questioning the reason for his fear.

“Are you okay?”

“This might be a bad time to tell you, but….” He stopped for a second to breathe and calm himself down. “You know! It’s okay, actually! Ignore all that!”

“Okay then.” Jefferson said returning to his normal giddiness. A few seconds later, a ding filled the tiny elevator, and entered the highest floor of the empire state building. Jefferson snatched Madison’s hand, which had found its way into the jacket that Madison was wearing, and ran up to the window. The only way that anyone could move the terrified Madison, was by yanking him from the spot.

“Come on, James! Look! You can see the entire city from up here. Did you know that it is 1,454 feet high? I wonder what would happen if I pushed Alex off here. Come on, James!” Jefferson picked Madison up into his arms, cradling him.

“Wanna be my test subject?” He said jokingly swinging him towards the window. Madison practically tried to climb up Jefferson’s arm in fear.

“NO! SET ME DOWN JEFFERSON!” He immediately put him back his feet and went to hold his hand.

“What is wrong?” He asked, while rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

“This might be an even worse time to tell you, but I am deathly afraid of heights.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!?” Jefferson shoved Madison back into the elevator, and started to close the doors as fast as he could. Finally, the elevator closed and started to descend. Madison let out a sigh of relief.

“I didn’t want you to worry about me. I knew you wanted to see the view from up here, so I tried to suppress my fears. I wanted to make you happy.” Jefferson looked at him delicately.

“You shouldn’t have to do that for me. I would have been completely fine to just hangout instead.”

“I know, but I love you. I would do anything for you to be happy.”

“I love you too, which is why I have to make it up to you.” Madison looked at Jefferson suspiciously as they walked back onto the first floor. He opened the door for Madison, who gave a nod of appreciation.

“Where are we going?” Madison asked while his boyfriend led him down the crosswalk.

“Well, I wanted to take you to your favorite diner, so we can have milkshakes and fries.”

“What? I thought you didn’t like that place. You said, and I quote ‘This place is worse than Alexander.’”

“Yeah, but it's my turn to be uncomfortable.” Madison just nodded his head in submission grabbing Jefferson’s clammy hands. They opened the door laughing into the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: clarkemanship


	11. August 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Laurens-Lee duel had gone... A bit differently?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I know neither of us have uploaded in forever! If you are seeing this though, we both really really appreciate it! I, InkAndFire, remembered that today, August 27th, was the day that John Laurens died, so naturally I had to throw together a short fic. I will say this. I don't often cry when I'm writing sad things, but I got close to it when writing the end of this...
> 
> And hey, if you're seeing this, thanks for dropping by! Enjoy!

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 paces, FIRE!” 

Time seemed to slow around John as he spun to face his opponent, Charles Lee. He could almost feel the bullet coming toward him, fired from the gun of a man who had disrespected their leader. His finger curled around the trigger, fully intent on firing his own gun. At the last second he shut his eyes as he pulled the trigger. That was the wrong choice. Closing his eyes meant he fired a second too early and the bullet whizzed past Lee’s shoulder, missing it. Unfortunately, Lee hadn’t made the same mistake. The bullet struck John on the left just below his ribcage. Strangely, John didn’t feel it. Not at first anyway, he was angry with himself for missing the shot. He turned back around to Alexander, tossing his gun to the side, and looking furious. 

“Damn! Did I really miss that?!” he asked, glancing over his shoulder at Lee. The older man was looking at him strangely. John shook it off and turned back to Alex, who was grinning.

“Ah, don't worry about it, he knows you tried not to miss.” John laughed at this. Suddenly, Alex’s face dropped, and he froze, looking at John’s side, where blood his friend couldn't see had begun blossoming over his uniform. John grew worried for his friend and moved toward Alex.

“What’s wrong? Alexander…?” 

Then he felt it.

He was on his knees before he realized what had happened. Someone called his name, but he didn’t know who it was. He couldn’t think, couldn’t see through the sudden haze of pain. He felt someone steady him by the shoulders. Did they just lay him down? He couldn’t tell… Which way was up? There were more voices. It was too loud. Couldn’t everyone just shut up? All at once everything cleared, he seemed to come out of his own mind and back into the real world. He had been laid down on his back. Alex knelt on his right, tears streaking his face. Something hot and sticky pooled next to his other side, coating his left hand and the grass below it. Blood. He was bleeding a lot. The realization fully struck him. He had been shot… Lee had actually shot him… He’d really done it.

He glanced around for the man, and saw him a few feet away, standing, watching. They made eye contact for an instant, and anger flooded John’s body, temporarily masking the pain. He motioned as though to sit up, and Alex held up a hand to ease John back, but the fire quickly returning to his side did it first. He fell painfully back onto the ground, yelling out. Alex gripped his hand tightly.

“Easy, John… you’ll be alright.” As John attempted to return the pressure on his hand, he noticed Alex’s voice wasn’t the only thing quivering. Alex could barely keep a grip on John’s hand, he was shaking so badly. John smiled weakly.

“You’re trembling. Or is that just me?” His voice was barely above a whisper. Alex smiled for a split second before falling solemn and shaking his head.

“Shh… now’s really not the time, John.” John tried to laugh, but instead, some pained noise emerged from his throat as another stab of agony shot through his side. He felt Alex’s grip on his hand tighten. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, just breathe, John.” 

He tried, he really did, but his vision swirled around him, disorienting him. Focusing on anything was just too hard. Breathing took too much energy. He relaxed his head back a little. He was painfully jolted back into reality by a sharp yell. 

“No! Stay with me, John. Come on, please, I’m begging you. Stay with me… a little longer, you’ll be alright.” Using almost all of his strength, John nodded. He couldn’t die! He had to survive this for Alex. As much as he resisted, as hard as he fought to stay in reality, blackness curled around the edges of his vision. He felt like he was drowning. He tried to swim upwards, but the water he felt around him was too strong. Just before the darkness overtook all of his vision, he saw Alex scream his name, leaning over him, tears pouring down his face. The sound was so quiet, but it echoed around his head, and he felt the desperation in the scream. He couldn’t speak or move, but if he could have, he’d have been crying too.

_I’m so sorry, Alexander..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear in mind, I don't write death fics, like ever, so......
> 
> Chapter written by InkAndFire


End file.
